cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
SHOUT!
|image = |kanji = SHOUT! |rōmaji = SHOUT! |band = Mamoru Miyano |composer = STY |lyrics = STY |song number = 12 |starting episode = GC Episode 27: Intrude! Ryuzu's Lab! |ending episode =GC Episode 50: NEXT STAGE |previous song = YAIBA (from GIRS Crisis) |next song =Hello, Mr. Wonder land (to NEXT) |gen = 2 }} "SHOUT!" is the twelfth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Miyano Mamoru. It's also the first opening song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. It made its debut on Turn 27 in the new series. CD The CD "SHOUT!" will be released on May 11th 2016. It includes the next tracks: # SHOUT! # RINNE # UPSIDE DOWN Lyrics Kanji= ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　 えていつまでも。。。 に き ける を。。。 （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） い められて つ もなくて きても この だらけの を ってくれる キミがいるから つ めずにいられる。 なりたい になれる ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　 えていつまでも。。。 に ける を！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！！！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＥＸＴ　ＳＴＡＧＥにいる の へ こえるよういに を べ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＬＩＫＥ　ＴＨＥ　ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＩＦ　ＹＡ　ＦＥＥＬ　ＭＥ　ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） もう がなくて む すら くて カッコ くても この こうの の を に く キミがいるから と が ぎ まされていく なりたい が える ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　 えて かす へ とキミの を！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＥＸＴ　ＳＴＡＧＥにいる の へ こえるよういに を べ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） り げた が かに こえたならば のこの いを げられたとしたら キミと の と いがもし なら この も わる ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　 えていつまでも。。。 に ける を！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！！！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＥＸＴ　ＳＴＡＧＥにいる の へ こえるよういに を べ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＩＯＮ　 えて かす へ とキミの を！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＥＸＴ　ＳＴＡＧＥにいる の へ こえるよういに を べ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＯＨ　ＳＨＯＵＴ　ＩＴ　ＯＵＴ！ （ＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨーＯＨ） ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＬＩＫＥ　ＴＨＥ　ＶＡＮＧＵＡＲＤ　（ＨＥＹ！） ＩＦ　ＹＡ　ＦＥＥＬ　ＭＥ　ＮＯＷ　ＬＥＭＭＥ　ＨＥＡＲ　ＹＯＵ　ＳＡＹ　（ＨＥＹ！） |-| Rōmaji = Generation Koete Itsumademo... Towa ni Hibiki Tsudzukeru Koe wo (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oitsumerarete Utsute mo nakute Meiun tsukite mo Kono Kizu darakeno Te wo Nigittekureru Kimi ga iru kara Nanhitotsu Akiramezu niirareru Naritai Jibun ni nareru Generation Koete Itsumademo... Hibiki Tsudzukeru Koe wo! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out!!! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) NEXT STAGE niiru Mirai no Jibun he Kikoeru youni Tamashii wo Sakebe! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Like The Vanguard (Hey!) If Ya Feel Me Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) |-| English Translation = Keep on surpassing the Generations... A voice that echoes eternally (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) I'm cornered There's no way out My fate is at its end I'm covered in wounds But I grab your hand As you stand there I won't give up anything I'll be who I want to be Keep on surpassing the Generations... The voice that echoes! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out!!! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) To my future self in the NEXT STAGE Cry out for a soul waiting to be heard! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Oh Shout It Out! (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Like The Vanguard (Hey!) If Ya Feel Me Now Lemme Hear You Say (Hey!) Video Changes *Episode 43 onwards **During the scene with Chronofang Tiger, Chronojet Dragon was given pupils Category:Song